


Obsession

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: 100_tales, Friendship, Gen, Historical Death, Historical References, Internet, description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: When he's not looking at porn, Hamilton scours the internet for details of his death at the hands of Burr. Adams doesn't think this is healthy and offers some comfort and advice.





	Obsession

Hamilton was sat on the sofa, leaning over the laptop on the coffee table with a fixed expression on his face. Both his hands were on his knees so Adams assumed it was safe to approach even if he did greet him, "You're not watching porn again are you?"

Adams sat next to Hamilton and peered at the screen. It was not porn he was obsessing over.

They were founding fathers but they were also first and foremost people and as soon as they'd grasped the notion of technology they had behaved like most people. They looked at porn and they googled themselves. Like most people there was a lot of information about their lives to be found. Unlike most people there was a lot of information about their deaths.

Of all of them, Hamilton had become the most despairing over his past. Or was it his future, since it hadn't yet happened to him? It made everyone's head spin to think about it (was it any wonder Madison had been driven to insanity?) and they'd agreed not to dwell on what history had recorded about them. They might not even make it back to the past. Why worry?

Of course Hamilton continued to browse the internet.

Hamilton had highlighted a section of text.

"Burr returned fire and hit Hamilton in the lower abdomen above the right hip. The large-caliber lead ball ricocheted off Hamilton's third or second false rib, fracturing it, and caused considerable damage to his internal organs, particularly his liver and diaphragm, before becoming lodged in his first or second lumbar vertebra."

"This is not healthy," Adams said, trying to keep his tone soft. "To read and re-read the account of your death, seeking out ever more gruesome details…what purpose can it serve?"

"I am doomed," Hamilton said dully, leaning back against the sofa. "For all that I have accomplished I am now either trapped in a future that terrifies and appals me as much as it amuses and inspires me, a future in which I will never reach the heights I did in the past, or I am to return to my own time and die in a duel, shot by someone who might have been a friend under other circumstances."

Adams put a hand on Hamilton's shoulder. "Do not despair," he said. "We will find our way in this strange new world. And if we desire it we will find a way to return to our rightful place, I am sure of it. But we will return with the knowledge we have gained. You need not repeat the mistakes of your past."

Or future. Or whatever.

Hamilton glanced over a him. "Do you believe that?"

"Yes!"

Hamilton gazed at the screen once more and a smile spread over his face. He leaned forward, dislodging Adams's hand, and typed.

Adams blinked and moved closer to see what Hamilton had googled now.

"Bulletproof vest," he read aloud.

"That ought to show Burr," Hamilton said.

**Author's Note:**

> The quoted section regarding Hamilton's injuries is taken from: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burr–Hamilton_duel  
> For the 100-tales prompt "Despair"  
> This is all Tinamour's fault for introducing me to the web series and encouraging this madness :) Thank you bb :)


End file.
